


Under Control

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Series: Recueil - Perry The Platypus [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Demons, Hellhounds, I dont know what to tag, I sold my soul, Original Character(s), pinterest prompts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: J'ai vendu mon âme pour le bien-être de ma mère.Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouva avec un colocataire involontaire et un animal de compagnie...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?
Series: Recueil - Perry The Platypus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494539





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> La seule remarque sera juste le vocabulaire qui est un peu familier voir vulgaire vu que c'est quand même la façon dont je parle quand le niveau d’énervement est bien atteint xD

J'avais enfin franchis le pas. J'allai enfin avoir ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Ma boîte d'invocation venait de disparaître dans la terre et déjà je pouvais entendre un crépitement de flammes venues de je ne sais où.

  * Alors comme ça on veut vendre son âme ? Me demanda ironiquement un homme devant moi.

Il devait avoir le même âge que moi, c’est-à-dire environ 15 ans. Il avait des cheveux brun allant dans tout les sens, comme si chaque minutes était une minutes de jeux. De grands yeux noir aux reflets marron éclairaient son visage, accompagné d'un sourire carnassier et joueur.

  * Dis moi, quel est ton rêve pour que si jeune tu fasses appelle à moi?
  * Je… Je voudrais…
  * Ohhh elle est timide, rit-il en s'approchant de moi et posant sa main sur ma joue. Il ne le faut pas voyons… Tu t'apprêtes à vendre ton âme au diable après tout. Que pourrais-tu faire de pire?
  * Je voudrais que ma mère soit heureuse! Annonçais-je. Je veux que mon père parte et que ma mère puisse recommencer sa vie !
  * Et bien! J'ai affaire à une âme charitable… pouffa le démon. Considère que c'est fait. Et maintenant l'accord du marché.

Suite à cela, il s'approcha de moi, glissant tel un reptile, avant de poser sa main sur l'arrière de ma tête. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent avant qu'il ne me lâche dans un calme des plus mythiques.

  * À dans 5 ans ma belle!
  * 5 ans ? Mais c'est pas 10 ?
  * Coupe budgétaire ma princesse. Me répondit le démon avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

**5 ans plus tard**

Je revenais des cours comme tous les jours. Nous avions déménagé dans l'Etat avoisinant. Tout était calme et paisible maintenant. Mon père était parti, ma mère avait déménagé avec dans ses bagages mon frère et moi. Depuis ce moment, tout était calme, je vivais ma vie d'étudiante tranquillement, comptant tranquillement les jours qu'il me restait à vivre.

C'est d'ailleurs qu'en entrant dans ma chambre que je remarqua je jour d'aujourd'hui entourer de rouge, montrant une date importante. C'était le jour. Aujourd'hui, je mourrai. Je me mis à préparer mes affaires, descendre pour manger avec ma famille, mais surtout leur dire à quel point je les aime. Ce moment fut d'ailleurs un peu gênant, vu que personne ne comprit vraiment pourquoi j'étais soudainement sentimentaliste. Mais bon au vu des circonstance je me suis dis que je pouvais me permettre quelques paroles larmoyantes. JE VAIS MOURIR BORDEL! Et du coup me voilà. Attendant dans ma chambre que les célèbres chiens de l'enfer dont j'avais tant entendu parler viennent me chercher. Tel un cliché de film d'horreur, minuit sonna et avec lui des craquements synonymes de la venue des cabots infernaux.

Les bruits environnants se rapprochaient, me tournaient autour alors que mon pouls faisait des montagnes russes. Tout me semblait être une sorte de comédie ratée. Je ne pouvais plus partir, plus bouger. L'effroi me paralysait. Rien ne pouvait me permettre de bouger. Je viens de voire des griffures apparaitrent sur le plancher. Plus que quelques minutes et je serai partie. Je me laissai alors tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Plus que quelques minutes…

Plus que quelques seconde…

Un corps se projeta sur le lit…

Des crocs me parcoururent la gorges…

Et voilà! Un poids immense me sauta dessus pour me déchiqueter.

Je vais m'en aller.

Au revoir monde cruel !

Au revoir maman!

Au revoir Théo!

Je vous aime…

  * Tu as finis?

Mon regard se fixa immédiatement sur une forme humanoïde dans un des coins de ma chambre. Elle se tenait là, affalé sur la chaise qui me servait de penderie.

  * Je suis morte?
  * Non. Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire
  * Qu…Quoi?
  * Tu n'es pas morte. Et normalement t'es pas sensé le faire avant un petit moment.

Mon démon des croisement, car oui c'était bien lui, se leva non chalamment et commença à faire le tour de la chambre, regardant et critiquant le moindre biblo qui me servait de décoration.

  * Mais, commençai-je, pourquoi je ne suis pas morte?
  * À t'écouter tu sembles vraiment vouloir mourir. Tu sais ça peut s'arranger. Un coup de couteau et pouf! Te voilà en enfer pour des torture éternelles. Ça ou tu deviendra un bête démoniaque sans sentiment. C'est aussi possible…
  * Non non !! Je ne veux pas mourir!! C'est juste que je ne comprend pas bien… Pourquoi ? On avait un contract non?

Mon regard ne pouvait le quitter. Il faisait des aller et venus le long de mes étagères, commentant mon Tardis Docteur Who, Mes poster de Benedict Cumberbatch, mes fanart de Harry Potter et les différentes photos de mes amis sur mes murs. Pour une raison inconnue, j'arrivais à me relever comme si le poid s'était déplacer. Ce fait est approuvé par l'espèce de crevasse qui s'était créé à coté de moi. Il y avait quelque chose… Mais je ne pouvais le voir.

  * Effectivement on en a un! Me dit-il en s'asseyant devant moi, ma main voyageant sur la masse invisible.
  * …
  * Mais, il y a des petits changements de programme.
  * C…Comment ça?
  * Mais tu en poses des questions! Rigola le démon. Il se leva de mon lit et recommença sa balade. Vois-tu, en bas, c'est la merde. Si je peux dire. Alors, et parce que je dois avoir ton accord pour ça, il va falloir remanier un peu de contract.
  * Comment ça?
  * T'as pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose ma cocotte.
  * Je dois avouer que oui. Je suis complètement perdue!

Suite à cette révélation, un court silence se mit en place. De la part de mon démon, il n'y avait apparemment qu'un mélange de rire, d'étonnement, et de circonspection. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui se passait et comment tout allait continuer. Perdu dans mes pensées, mes mains commencèrent à se balader dans mon lit jusqu'à toucher un masse chaude et humide qui semblait être à coté de moi. La masse invisible. D'ailleurs une sorte de grognement (comme un tremblement de terre) en sortit.

  * Alors! M'arracha le démon de mes pensée. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te speech un peu la situation général. Avant que tout parte en couille, tu avais signé un contrat, je venais te chercher, le chien te déchiquète, tes boyaux sont éjecté alors que tu es encore en vis, tu souffres et hurles, tu vis un enfer, la routine en sommes. Mais! Ajouta-t-il en voyant ma mine doucement terrifiée. Maintenant y a une espèce de démon supérieur qui a posé son cul sur le trône en dégageant bien sur le bureaucrate qui était dessus. Et maintenant c'est la merde. Tout est chronométré, les résultats doivent pleuvoir et bien sur les gens qui descende sont transformé en démon et sont esclaves comme tout le monde.
  * Ah…
  * Tu comprendras donc que la sodomie c'est sympas deux minutes mais c'est pas mon dada. Alors Bibi, il se barre le temps que tout retourna à la normal. Conclut-il avec un énorme sourire.
  * Et mon rôle dans tout ça?
  * Tu es mon môtel pour la semaine.
  * Qu…QUOI?
  * Ben oui! Tu écoutes quand je parles. En bas c'est la merde alors il va falloir que je me trouve un gentil petit hôte pour quelques temps. Et Satan me soit favorable, j'ai justement un petit contrat sous la poche. **Ton** contrat. Du coup on conclue le nouveau contrat et tout est réglé.
  * Et pour moi ça change quoi? Demandai-je perturbée.
  * Rien. Enfin il se peut que je t'envoie quelques idées de pornos intéressants ou alors que je me balade dans tes rêves. Mais à part ça rien.
  * …
  * Après tu peux toujours descendre et mourir dans la joie et la douleur? Proposa-t-il. Moi ça me va. Je suis sûr de pouvoir trouver une cruche qui accepteras en échange de pouvoir lire les pensée de son Kevin ou simplement baiser avec un maximum de gens.
  * Non! Non! C'est bon. Je signe !! C'est juste qu'il faut que je réalise le tout. Du coup je vais pouvoir vivre encore le temps que tu squattes ma tête…
  * Yep!
  * Okay!
  * SUPER!

Il sauta sur ses pieds avant de s'approcher de moi, de prendre ma tête en coupe et de prendre mes lèvres avec passion. Et de s'effondrer sur mes jambes inertes. Face à ce corps froid et légèrement lourd je commençai à paniquer. Panique qui ne se calma pas quand je remarqua que ma main était plonger dans une espèce de peau ponctue de crevasses sanguinolentes. La bête à coté de moi était morcelé de bouts de peau et de chair. Il semblait découpé en plusieurs parts mais aussi sa tête était effroyable. Une gueule s'ouvrant sur les lignes de dents semblant aussi coupante que des rasoirs, des yeux rappelant les flammes de l'enfer et sans doute ce que les pauvres âmes devaient endurer, mais aussi des oreilles de loups rappelant la bestialité que devait avoir cette créature. Face à la découverte d'une telle chose, le cri d'effroi monta quand même jusqu'à moi mais je le retint au dernier moment.

Suite à cela, un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Par reflexe, je me tourna à nouveau vers le cadavre siégeant sur mes genoux.

  * Nope! Ma chérie! Tu regarde une coquille vide !
  * Comment ça coquille vide ?
  * Et bien comme je te l'ai dis, je suis dans tête ma cocotte, d'ailleurs va falloir faire le tri un de ces quatre, du coup ce que tu as devant toi c'est un corps vide. Mon pyjama de peau si tu préfères…
  * Beurk…
  * Ça va. Il est pas dégueu… Et encore, tu l'as pas encore vu sous la douche, ajouta-t-il avec un toux luxurieux.
  * STOP! Je commence tout juste à comprendre alors s'il te plait, la nécrophile ce sera pour plus tard.
  * Comme tu veux.
  * Mais dans quoi je me suis encore foutu ? Soupirai-je la tête
  * Dans un beau merdier mon chou. Rigola le démon.
  * Et lui ? Demandais-je en pointant l'espèce de créature qui siégeait à coté de moi
  * C'est Pipoune! Mon chien de l'enfer. Il est adorable!
  * Adorable?
  * Bien sûr tu ne vois pas comment il est magnifique. Tout dégoulinant de sang de victimes. J'ai du me battre pour qui soit mien. Dit il avec fierté
  * Oui… Si tu le dis…
  * Que je le dise ou pas, c'est pas vraiment important. Ce qui va le devenir c'est maintenant c'est le tieeeeenn !!
  * Comment ça?
  * Ben oui! C'est mon chien non? Et maintenant moi c'est toi!
  * QUOI? RAHHH… Mais quelle vie de merde!
  * Mais naaaaaan ! On va s'amuser !
  * Si tu le dis espèce de parasite…
  * Comment ça parasite?! S'offusqua mon colocataire forcé. Je te parasite pas tu étais d'accord!
  * Mouais… Je sens qu'on va s'amuser tous les deux… soupirai-je
  * J'en suis sur! Pouffa le démon.

Je regarda ma chambre, soupirai encore avant de pousser le corps par terre, du côté ou ma mère le verra pas tout de suite, et je me coucha pour m'endormir. Les trucs chelous on le verra demain.

  * Bonne nuit ma belle!
  * Bonne nuit microbe…
  * Microbe? Nan mais oh je ne te permet pas de…

Trop tard je dormais déjà.


End file.
